


Cookies (part 1)

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Merry December [31]
Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Cookies, F/M, Light Angst, Prompt Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: Bridges were burned and friendships were damaged.





	Cookies (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. This is part of the December Challenge for our FB Group. Two stories a day under the same prompt. Have fun and let me know what you think.  
> Love y'all.
> 
> ****** Spoiler Alert: If you haven't seen Captain America: Civil War, this story contains a spoiler. Fair Warning. *****

It was a call she didn’t want to answer. Steve had warned her that things got complicated once he tracked down Bucky, but she never thought they would get that messed up. She was getting calls from everyone, well everyone who mattered, but this one she really didn’t want to answer. Still, she owed him that much. Afterall, he was the one that introduced her to Steve and made possible for them to be together.

\- “Hello?”

\- “Did you know?” – Tony’s voice on the other end of the call was tired and on edge. One wrong word and she would lose his friendship.

\- “No. I’m sorry, Tony. I had no idea.”

\- “Would you have warned me if you had known?”

\- “No, I wouldn’t.” – Sofia immediately felt tired. She really wasn’t ready to have this talk with Tony. Steve was her fiancé, she would never betray him, but Tony was like a big brother to her. To say she was divided between them was an understatement.

\- “I figured that much. I’m just calling to let you know that Rhodey is in the hospital.”

\- “What? What happened?”

\- “Because of your fiancé, Rhodey might not walk again. The doctors are with him now.”

\- “Where is he being treated?”

\- “He’s at Mount Sinai. Room 203.”

\- “Thank you, Tony. And I’m sorry.” – She didn’t get an answer, Tony just ended the call without saying anything else.

Placing the phone back in her jeans’ pocket, she turned to the man sitting on her couch, his head low and she could tell he felt ashamed of what had happened.

\- “What did you do, Steve?”

\- “It was an accident. Vision tried hitting Sam with his powers, Sam moved out of the way and it hit Rhodes. Sam tried helping him before he hit the ground, but he didn’t get to him in time. I only heard about it later, through Tony, when he found us in the bunker. Sofia, I swear, I never wanted this to happened.”

\- “I know, I know. But there is nothing we can do about it now. You and Bucky have to go underground. Disappear. You know Tony is not happy about this and it’s gonna take some time before he even talks to you. Or me, for that matter.” – Sofia could feel a headache starting to form, but there was nothing she could do about it. Her heart was breaking at the thought of losing her fiancé, but she knew it wasn’t permanent. Just until Tony calms down.

\- “Sweetheart, I’m sorry. I never intended to put you in this position. Bucky and I are going to Wakanda. T’Challa offered us asylum. He says he might even be able to help Bucky with his mind control problem. We have to try. I’m sorry.” – Steve wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight and kissing the top of her head.

When Sofia pulled away, she had tears in her eyes and she saw that so did he. They were saying goodbye, for how long, they didn’t know. But neither of them was ready to give up on each other.

\- “Stay safe and take care of Bucky. Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. I’m Captain America’s girl, remember?” – She said, trying to light the mood.

\- “I know, but that doesn’t mean I like the idea of leaving you.”

\- “I’ll see you soon. That’s a promise. Until then, just stay safe and out of trouble.” – She kissed him softly, feeling his lips responding to her kiss. She knew they had to go as soon as possible, for their own safety, but it wasn’t easy.

Steve broke the kiss and she moved to grab his duffel bag. Handing it to him, she kissed him once more and walked to the door. It was breaking her heart having to say goodbye to him, but she needed to be strong. He kissed her one more time and then left. Sofia closed the door behind her and fell to the ground crying.

It took a few minutes for her to compose herself. Once she was able to function again, she decided to go and visit Rhodey in the hospital. She knew Tony would be there and that he wouldn’t be happy, but she had known Rhodey for years and he was one of her best friends, there was no way she wouldn’t go and visit him.

Sofia got dressed as quickly as she could. She wanted to keep her mind busy with something other than Steve. If she didn’t, she would be a crying mess. Grabbing her bag, she decided to stop by Rhodey’s favorite bakery and pick up some of their chocolate chip cookies, his favorites.

She bought about a dozen of them, already knowing that they wouldn’t last long. What she didn’t know was if Rhodey would even agree to her visiting him. As far as she knew, he could be mad at her, just like Tony was. It was a risk she needed to take.

Sofia wasn’t lying to Tony when she told him that she didn’t know what Steve was going to do. She had no idea, all she knew was that he had gone after Bucky. She wasn’t expecting that that search would lead to a freaking civil war between them. But, then again, she had to have at least suspect when the news blamed Bucky for the death of T’Challa’s father.

She was so lost in thought that she didn’t realize she was already in front of the hospital. She entered the sterilized building and asked where the room where Rhodey was. The nurse checked her in and gave her the directions she needed. Making her way there, all she could think of was how she hoped that Rhodey was okay and that it was all just a big scare, nothing else.

She quickly found herself outside the room, staring at the door. Taking a deep breath, she clutched the box with the cookies in her hand and knocked. “Here we go.”, she thought.


End file.
